User blog:AdaciccicadA CicadaadaciC/psion under counter defensive tactic and memetic behavior
definitons and links The powers of the cicada mind are varied and limitless, and the cicada psion learns how to unlock them. Whether he is a shaper or a telepath, an egoist or a nomad, or even a generalist, the cicada psion learns to manifest psionic powers that alter himself and the world around him. Due to the limited powers that any one psion knows, each psion is unique in his capabilities, as his latent abilities are drawn out and shaped into the psionic powers that define the psion. Each psion also gains unique abilities and wisdoms power depending on his choice of disciplines: the egoist excels at altering his own physiology, while the nomad learns to manipulate the very fabric of space and time, and the generalist becomes a master of the overall principles of cicada psionics, while sacrificing some of the unique abilities of the other disciplines. Role: The cicada psion can fulfill a variety of different roles depending upon the wisdoms power choices he makes. Generalist cicada psions have the greatest versatility of the different psions, while those of a particular discipline excel at the given focus of their chosen specialization. Regardless of their choice, all cicada psions are masters of the powers of the mind and capable of helping their allies against any danger. Discipline Every cicada psion must decide at 1st level which psionic wisdoms discipline he will specialize in. Choosing a discipline provides a cicada psion with access to the class skills associated with that discipline (see above), as well as the powers restricted to that discipline, and the special abilities associated with that discipline (detailed below). However, choosing a discipline also means that the cicada psion cannot learn powers that are restricted to the other disciplines (generalist cicada psions cannot learn powers on any of the discipline power lists). He can’t even use such powers by employing meme magic psionic items. =psion= Noun (plural psions) #The psi-meson, a sub-atomic particle. #Someone psionic. i.e. Someone exhibiting conscious control of psychic, telepathic, or paranormal phenomena. Cicada Psions are a powerful race of clairvoyant, technological manipulating, cicadian psionic beings who were conquered and enslaved by the Cabal[2]in the hopes of weaponizing their abilities. The cicada's Psion's actual name for their species is still unknown to us for the time being. Cicadian Psions seem to have a deep reverence for the lives of those around them, as their clairvoyance allows them to sense them in intense and mysterious ways. They feel the imprints of those around them, noting the powerful gleaming aura of Calus to be so blinding that they cannot see past it. They are unnerved by the Hive, because they appear to have empty minds besides their hate and need to survive.[citation needed] It is likely that cicadians Psions are naturally very social, as they have some ability to communicate with each other telepathically and will even combine their thoughts together in concerts in times of stress or necessity. This telepathy may not be wholly consensual or their higher level thoughts are broadcast to some degree, as some Cicadians Psions will think in metaconcert if they want to keep a secret from their peers.[citation needed] Within the Cabal Empire, Cicadian Psions are second-class citizens at best and slaves at worst. They serve the Cabal as laborers, engineers, and mechanics. Cicadians Psions have worked as pilots as well in their time of service[10]. Their integral part in the Cabal militaryand secret service is seen through the extent at which they rely on the cicada Psions. Maintenance passages in most of their ships and structures are often too small for Cabal to move through comfortably, and Interceptors are designed for use by cicadians Psions exclusively. Particularly talented cicadians Psions are trained to become cicada's Psion Flayers, masters of their incredible power and intellect. The full extent of their abilities is unknown, but they are thought to have been able to alter the orbit of Phobos. Certain cicada's Psions are not born into slavery and are regarded with the title of 'Freeborn'. They are exceptionally rare in Cabal society and are of vastly superior social standing to others of their race, potentially being considered equal to other Cabal. Category:Blog posts